Love At First Kidnaping
by Bodies-Riddled-With-Needles
Summary: After a tragic event in Hollow Bastion,Roxas,Sora,and Demyx must learn to live on their own in the city. But all goes downhill after they get a invitation to a special event where they meet Axel, Riku, and Zexion. Rated M Pairings:akuroku, sorariku, demze


Okay so this is my first fanfic ever. Please, don't flame me. reviews are welcomed. If you could give me some pointers please do so.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction even though I wish I did...

Warning: This chapter includes kidnaping...even though most people probably wont care. Don't like, Don't read. Mild language

--------------------

Roxas woke up the next morning to the rays of sunlight shining through his window and Demyx and Sora on top of him. The two were bouncing on his bed, screaming.

"ROXAS, WAKE UP!" both boys yelled at the same time.

"Come on, Roxas! you have to wake up!" Sora leaned over his twin. Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see chocolate brown spikes in his view.

"Why should I?" Roxas stared into the same colored eyes his brother and him both shared. Sea blue.

"Because, Roxas, we got a letter in the mail." Demyx pulled out an envelope with the names Strife and Kurano family written on it. Roxas examined the envelope. The return address said that the letter was from the Restoration Committee of Hollow Bastion. roxas opened the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Strife and Kurano family,

We are proud to present you this invitation to the 10th Annual Masquerade Ball held by the Restoration Committee. This ball is more of a fundraiser held every year to raise money towards Hollow Bastion. This year, the money raised at the ball will go towards restoring the community park. The admission fee this year will be ten dollars per person. the ball will be held at the Restoration Center from seven o' clock to midnight. We are all trying our best to restore our town back to the way it was. We hope to see you at the ball on March 25th.

Sincerely,

The Restoration Committee

Roxas read the letter over again. _We are all trying our best to restore our town back to the way it was. _Roxas still clearly remembered the night when the power plant blew up and covered Hollow Bastion in flames. That was the night his parents were taken away from him and his brothers. Roxas, Sora, and Cloud were able to make it out of their home before it was engulfed in fire. This tragedy took place ten years ago. Now, Roxas and Sora were both sixteen and living with their friend Demyx while Cloud worked day and night to feed them all. Demyx' parents died when he was eight in a car crash a year before the fire so Demyx lived alone, his aunt and uncle sending him money every now and then to pay for his bills. Roxas handed Demyx the invitation.

"Its an invitation to a ball held by the Restoration Committee." Roxas noticed Sora's eyes glimmer and a smile invade his face. he took the paper from Demyx and read it.

"This isn't just any ball. this is a masquerade ball! We get to dress up in disguises and everything! This will be so much fun!" Sora bounced around like a bunny on a sugar high. this made Roxas and Demyx laugh. Sora always knew how to lighten up the mood without even noticing it.

"Do you think we should tell Cloud?" Demyx asked.

"We should wait until later." Roxas replied. "He had a long night at work and probably wants to sleep in."

"I know! Why don't we go out and get our costumes for the ball? It'll be fun!" Sora squealed.

"I have to get dressed first." Roxas answered, pulling off the covers on his bed to reveal that he still had his pajamas on.

"Well, lets go!! Hurry it up!" Demyx and Sora bounced out of Roxas' room, shutting the door on their way out.

-------------------

Axel was sitting on the couch with Zexion, playing with a lighter while he watched Riku talk on the phone. when Riku hung up the phone and sat on the couch, Axel heard a sigh come from him and began to wonder what the call had involved.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked. Riku looked up for a moment but lost his train of thought and looked down again.

"Is everything okay?" Axel was the one to speak this time. There was a long pause before Riku could find the right words.

"Luxord and Marluxia want their money back." Riku answered. Axel just stared at Riku dumbfounded.

"What do you mean they want their money back?! We already spent it on the rent for the apartment!" Axel yelled.

"Well, what did you expect from borrowing money from a con-artist and a drug dealer?" Zexion stated in a very calm voice.

"But we borrowed that money less than a week ago! how do they expect us to pay them! its way too soon!" Axel looked towards the two for agreements.

"I don't know, but Marluxia and Luxord are on their way over now." Zexion and Axel turned towards Riku, begging to see some hint that would say its all a big joke. nope, no hint.

"They're coming here? now!" Zexion asked. Riku nodded his head. "What are we going to do?!"

Axel stared out the window and onto the streets of their neighborhood. He noticed a boy bouncing a ball to a girl in the street. He wished he could be like them and not have a care in the world. He knew that if they couldn't get the money than Luxord would have their heads. Sure, Marluxia could be intimidating at times, but Axel just couldn't find it in him to be scared of a man with pink hair.

"We could always rob a bank like the last time we couldn't pay someone. That worked out pretty well, didn't it?" Zexion asked, looking for reassurance.

"It did , but that was only because Axel set the place on fire and everyone left screaming." Riku looked towards Axel who bore a smirk on his face. "I don't think I want to endanger anyone's life."

"Well, our lives are going to be endangered really soon if we don't figure out what were going to do!" Axel yelled. he noticed Zexion stand up and walk towards the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going? We're all in this together!"

"No shit, asshole! I'm going to get the mail so sit down and shut your mouth!" Zexion opened the door and the next thing he knew was that he was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling while blood trickled down his face. he looked up to see Marluxia standing over him as Luxord rubbed his knuckles.

"Well, well, well. Were you about to go out and get our money for us Zexion." Luxord scanned the room. "Where is it?"

Riku ran to Zexion's side with a towel he picked off of the counter in the kitchen. He handed him the cloth and then looked up at Luxord.

"We don't have your money yet, Luxord," Riku broke away from Luxord's gaze to see Marluxia. "but we'll get it soon."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting us back our money?" Marluxia asked. Riku exchanged looks between Axel and Zexion.

"We're not exactly sure yet." Axel explained. "If you haven't noticed, we kinda don't have jobs at the moment and that's why we borrowed your money int the first place."

"Good, because we have a job for you." Luxord answered, a grin spreading across his lips. Luxord pulled the invitation from his pocket and threw it at the three. Riku was the first to get it. He opened up the letter and read it over. He then handed it to Axel and Zexion.

"What do you want us to do?" Riku asked.

"We want you to rob the place. There's a fee for each person to get in. As soon as everyone's in, we want you three to find out where they're keeping the money and then steal it." Marluxia explained. "Luxord and myself will be driving the get away car. Since it's a Mascarade Ball, you should be able to get in and out without people recognizing you. Everything understood?" The three nodded their heads.

"What do we do about costumes?" Axel asked, liking the idea of the Mascarade Ball.

"Use this." Luxord replied, throwing a bundle of cash at Axel. "go out and buy something appealing."

"Nobody's going to get hurt, right?" Riku asked.

"Nobody should have to...but, if it comes to it, use this." Marluxia threw the silver gun towards Riku who looked into his eyes with worry. "You shouldn't have to use it." With that, Luxord and Marluxia left the room to let the boys speak over the plan and go out and buy costumes.

------------------

Roxas, Sora, and Demyx sat on the bench, looking over their new costumes while waiting for the bus home. Sora's costume had black pants that went down to a little below the knees. He had a white tank that would be covered by a sparkling, gold, sleeveless vest. his mask was gold and had gems going all around. the mask only covered the top half of his face and had holes in it to reveal eyes. Roxas' costume was very similar. the only difference was that his pants were black and white checkers and his vest was black. Half of his mask was black and the other white. Roxas also had a checkered wrist band to go with it. Demyxs' costume had a different outlook but still similar. His pants went all the way down to his ankles, the left side was green while the right was black. his shirt was a long sleeved, zip-up vest and it was green on the right side and white on the left. his mask covered his entire face. Like everything else, the right side was black while the left was green. The boys were very pleased with their costumes.

"Do you guys think we'll make any new friends at the ball?" Demyx asked looking towards the twins. Sora smiled.

"Of course well make new friends! were bound to!" Sora answered gleefully. Roxas noticed the bus turning the corner and coming towards their stop.

"I think it's time to go home guys." Roxas stated. When the bus pulled to a stop, the three boarded it and searched for seats. the only seats available though were a two seater in the front and one seat in the back next to three boys. they looked interesting. One boy had silver hair, another with what seemed to be a mix of purple and silver, and the last one had a vibrant red color. Roxas told Sora and Demyx to sit in the front and he would go to the back. Sora and Demyx took there seats as Roxas went for his next to the red head.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Roxas asked as politely as he could, but when the boy looked up at him, he was frozen in place by a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Sure. I mean...where else would you sit? There's no more seats." the boy answered, but Roxas stood still unable to leave the gaze of his eyes. he was snapped out of it though when a hand appeared to be waving in front of him. "are you going to sit or what?"

"Oh- uh..yeah." Roxas stuttered taking the available seat.

"The name's Axel." Axel held his hand out towards Roxas who paused before taking it within his.

"I'm Roxas." he answered nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Axel noticed the bag in Roxas' hand that held a costume inside. "Are you going to the masquerade ball?"

"Yeah. are you?" Roxas asked, hope tinging his question. he didn't know why but Roxas felt as if he could open up to this guy even though he only knew him for less than five minutes.

"I plan on it. I hear its going to be a blast!" Axel smiled at the thought of what was to happen that night and this poor little boy wouldn't even know about it. There was a silence between the two until Axel broke it.

"Are those colored contacts you're wearing?" Axel asked. Roxas looked confused.

"Uh..no." Roxas looked at Axel who just wore a grin on his face. "That was kinda random." Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm like that sometimes. It's just that your eyes are so blue. they don't look natural." Axel answered.

"Yeah, well they are. What about your hair? is that your natural color? and what about those tattoos under your eyes? are they real?" Roxas asked.

"Everything you see is real." Axel replied, looking at Roxas' expression which looked amazed.

"Even your eyes! They're so green!" Roxas yelped and Axel just laughed.

"They're natural" Axel assured. Roxas was too amazed to notice that the bus stopped until Sora and Demyx came running to the back of the bus.

"Come on, Roxas. we have to go!" Sora said. Roxas turned his gaze to his brother muttering an apology. He then turned back to Axel.

"It was nice meeting you, Axel." Roxas looked away from Axel's eyes before he got sucked into them again.

"It was nice meeting you too, Roxas. Maybe well see each other at the ball." Axel stared at the boys retreating form.

"Maybe." Roxas answered before departing the bus. After Roxas left, the smile faded from Axel's face. the boy had made Axel feel happy for at least fifteen minutes of his life and he didn't even bother to get a number or a last name. What a waste. Axel noticed the gaze sent his way by Riku and Zexion.

"What was all that about?" Riku asked, a smirk intruding his face. "You're never nice to someone unless you want to get into their pants. Even then your still a little mean. This time you were actually smiling. You never smile!"

"It was nothing." Axel said rather quickly and then sank into his seat.

"Too bad you'll never see the kid again." Zexion said.

"Way to go Zex, trying to lighten up the mood I see." Axel answered sarcastically. Only one word was skimming through Axel's head as the bus passed the many trees and people outside of its walls.

_Roxas_.

-----------------------

Roxas searched through his closet, trying to find his costume. It had been a few weeks since Roxas had received his invitation and encountered Axel. He didn't understand what was happening to him. he spent one bus ride with the guy and already he felt as if he knew him his entire life. he couldn't understand his feelings toward the red head. if he could, he would say love at first sight. the man haunted his thoughts and dreams day and night. Roxas was really hoping he would see him tonight at the ball.

Sora came running through Roxas' door giggling. "Roxas, are you ready yet?"

"Almost." Roxas pulled his costume out of the closet. "Give me a second."

Sora left the room to let Roxas change into his costume.

-----------

The boys arrived at the restoration center with cloud to find that the place was packed. It was hard enough to find a parking spot, let alone, a place in line.

"This place better not be filled completely with kids. I don't want to spend my day off babysitting." cloud explained. Sora smiled.

"Trust me! You'll have loads of fun! I heard teachers at my school saying something about coming and the restoration committee is going to be here. you'll have plenty of people to talk to!" Sora announced to cloud.

By the time they all were inside the building, people were swarming everywhere. The costumes made the room swirl with color. Not only that but there were lights flashing all around. The music blasted through out the halls. There were people dancing in the center of the room and others lingering around. Some were going down the halls leading to other rooms. Roxas couldn't recognize a single person. then Sora grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets dance!" Sora lead Roxas onto the dance floor followed by Demyx and Cloud. The place was magnificent and Roxas couldn't wait to see what the night had installed for him.

-------------

Axel lead the way into the building while Luxord and Marluxia waited out back with the truck. Axel was wearing black pants with a red tank. his mask made it look as if flames were surrounding his face. Zexion had on a pair of black pants with a long sleeved shirt that had a weird silver design of swirls on it . His mask was also black and had the same silver design in the corner of it. Riku was wearing his normal clothes. The only difference was that he wore a blue mask. It was very simple.

"Okay, find out where the money is, Zex. once you've found it, come and get us. Axel and I will wait here until then." Riku explained and Zexion nodded his head, leaving the two.

"Now what?" Axel asked.

"We wait here." Riku answered. Axel just shook his head, grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"I don't think so. We could dance for a little bit. It wont hurt anyone." Axel replied.

"I don't know, Axel. we should wait for Zexion." Riku tugged away.

"O' cmon. lighten up a bit." Axel stared down at Riku. he finally gave into Axel's request and started dancing. it wasn't until Riku felt someone knock into him that he stopped. He turned around to see two boys about the same height with these big, blue eyes. One had blonde spikes while the other had brown.

"Oh, sorry about that." the one with brown hair apologized.

"Is everything okay?" Axel asked. Axel recognized the big blue eyes and spiked blonde hair on the one boy. "Roxas?"

"Axel!" Roxas yelped.

"You know them?" Riku questioned Axel confused, still looking at the boy with the chocolate spikes and blue eyes.

"Well, I know Roxas. He sat next to us on the bus once. I don't know who his friend is though." Axel explained.

"My name's Sora. Im Roxas' brother." Sora looked towards the boys. "im guessing you're Axel. what's your name?" Sora asked, his gaze coming across Riku, a smile crossing his face.

"Im Riku." Riku held out his hand towards Sora. Sora stared at, his smile growing wider.

"You want to dance?! lets go." Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him further into the group of dancing people before he got a reply.

"I guess I have no choice now." Riku answered, a smile gracing his lips. as the two disappeared, Axel turned back towards Roxas.

"Do you want to dance?" Axel held out his hand. Roxas just stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Sure." Roxas took Axel's hand, who led him further towards Riku and Sora. The four danced, music and lights changing as they went. it wasn't until a slow song came up that they stopped. Axel just smirked down at Roxas, holding his hand out for another dance and letting a laugh come from him when Roxas blushed.

"I don't bite. I promise" Roxas couldn't help but laugh at Axel comment and took the hand. However, the dance was interrupted when Riku cut in.

"Sorry but we have to go." Riku looked at Axel and then towards Zexion who was waving across the room, trying to get their attention. "It was nice meeting you two." Riku said facing Sora and then Roxas.

"You, too." Roxas and Sora replied at the same time. "Bye, Riku. Bye, Axel." Sora stated, waving as they walked off. As Axel and Riku walked off, Roxas noticed Demyx coming towards them. "You guys having fun?"

"Yeah, but it kinda got boring after these two guys left. see, I told you we would meet new people!" Sora answered happily.

"That's cool. I met this one guy named Zexion. he was quiet but really sweat." Demyx said. Suddenly, Demyx was jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh my god! can we play hide and seek. This place would be great!"

"Sure, Dem. whatever you want." Sora answered as Demyxs' face lit up. the boys set off to play their game of hide and seek.

--------------------

"did you find out where they're keeping the money?" Riku asked Zexion. Zexion nodded.

"its on the second floor, in the main office. they just put it away in a safe." Zexion looked over the dance floor. "I see you found blondie over there, Axel."

"Yeah. I also found the kids brother." Axel answered, smirking towards Riku. "I was actually hoping to get twins tonight, but Riku crushed those hopes by taking him all to himself."

"Nice one. Wouldn't want him to get sucked in with Axel any more than his brother is." Zexion laughed but stopped when he noticed Demyx in the crowd. "lets get the money and get out of here before I get distracted." Axel and Riku exchanged looks of amusement.

"So, Zex, who is it this time?" Axel asked.

"The one next to the twins, taking off his mask. His name is Demyx." Axel and Riku looked behind to see him.

"Well, we better get that money before we all get distracted." Riku smirked. Zexion lead the way up the stairs to the second floor. Down the hall was a door that revealed a huge office with three desks, a couple of chairs and a giant vault in the wall. Zexion threw two bags toward Riku and Axel before locking the door behind them.

"I know the combo to the vault so you two stand by the door and listen for people coming. Its going to take a while since it's a six numbered vault."

Axel and Riku waited as Zexion turned the knob of the vault. But just as he was about to put in the last number, Riku and Axel heard someone unlocking the door.

"ZEX, RUN!" Riku yelled but before he could finish the door was swung open.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" A tall man with brown hair down to his shoulders and a scar across his face came into view. Axel, Riku, and Zexion exchanged looks of fear before scrambling for the door and knocking over the man. When they ran out, they noticed a girl with dark hair standing by the door.

"Leon!!! are you okay?!" the girl yelled.

"Yuffie!! Call security!!" Leon answered. The three continued running down the hall past the security they dodged.

"What the hell are we going to do now?! We cant go back to Luxord or Marluxia without their money." Zexion screamed. The three turned a corner and accidentally bumped into three other kids. It wasn't until Axel noticed it was Roxas, Sora, and Demyx that he finally got an idea. He faced Riku and Zexion.

"How bad do you guys want the money?" he asked them.

"Pretty bad." the two said at once. Axel smirked turning towards Roxas and the others.

"Then I guess were going to have to kidnap." Axel stated.

"What?" Roxas asked confused. before he could say anything else, Sora Demyx and he were picked up over the shoulders of Riku, Zexion, and Axel. Roxas and the others were yelling to be put down. a few minutes later they were outside and being stowed away into a van.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" Roxas and Sora screamed.

Axel stared at Roxas with gleaming eyes and a smirk on his face. "Kidnaping you."

"Oh no you're not!" Roxas yelled, kicking Axel in the stomach and running towards the back of the van to get out. Unfortunately, that plan was stopped when a tall man with blonde hair and a slightly shorter one with pink hair appeared. The blonde pulled back his fist and then connected it with Roxas' face. Roxas drifted off into unconsciousness, listening to the screams of Sora and Demyx.

Sora and Demyx stared at Roxas' unconscious body as the others got into the van. as soon as Axel sat next to them and the car started driving off, Sora started screaming and kicking.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!!" Sora yelled, staring at Roxas. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS!! WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED PEOPLE ARE YOU!!!!

Luxord seemed to be irritated with Sora's screaming. He climbed into the back of the van, grabbed a roll of duck tape and a rope, and decided to tie Sora up and duck tape his mouth. He then threw the roll of tape and another bit of rope to Zexion.

"Tie the other one up just for the hell of it." Zexion obeyed Luxord's order and crawled towards Demyx. He looked down at the boy, who just looked speachless, fear radiating from him.

"Im really sorry about this." Zexion unraveled the rope around Demyx. Demyx didn't say anything. Zexion taped over Demyx's mouth as Luxord went back to his seat.

"Explain to me why we have three hostages and no money!" Luxord demanded. Axel, Riku, and Zexion looked between each other before Axel explained what happened and told Luxord his plan.

"And where exactly do you expect us to keep them?" Luxord asked.

"At our apartment." Axel answered.

"Okay, we'll go along with it." Luxord replied. When they arrived at the apartment, they made sure no one was around before unloading their cargo and following the stairs to their apartment. By then, Sora and Demyx were already fast asleep and Roxas was slowly coming back to consciousness. As they filed into the apartment, they went down the hallway to a guest room where they deposited the boys onto the bed, locking the door as they left.


End file.
